tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
One Western Visayas
One Western Visayas is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Iloilo and Guimaras TV-6 and GMA Bacolod TV-13 and 30. It premiered on August 27, 2018 and airs worldwide on GMA News TV International. Overview Conceptualized by GMA Regional TV and GMA News and Public Affairs, it is based in Iloilo City, Iloilo and Bacolod City, Negros Occidental. The newscast, delivered in the Hiligaynon language, covers the significant and comprehensive news reports from the Western Visayas, consisting of Panay region (Iloilo, Aklan, Antique, Capiz, and Guimaras), and Negros Occidental. It is also the second newscast to use the "ONE" brand, which was first used by One Mindanao from GMA Mindanao-wide stations. With overall master control from the Iloilo City studios, it is anchored in a tri-presenter format in separate locations, with two presenters based in Iloilo City and one presenter in the Bacolod City newsroom. One Western Visayas is also aired via satellite through relay stations GMA TV-10 Sipalay, TV-30 Kanladog/Murcia, TV-5 Roxas, and TV-2 Kalibo, and is simulcast on radio via Super Radyo DYSI 1323 kHz, with international broadcasts through GMA News TV International. History Launched on August 27, 2018, the newscast marks the return of GMA Western Visayas as an originating station, three years after it was closed down due to mass layoffs and financial difficulties brought about by streamlining of GMA Regional TV's operations, thus resulting in the stations broadcasting the entire national programming lineup from Channel 7 Manila. This also signifies unified programming for the Iloilo and Bacolod stations which, before their initial closure, produced separate newscasts Ratsada 24 Oras and Isyu Subong Negrense, respectively, in their respective provinces. On March 18, 2019, GMA Bacolod opened its studio which is now used by the newscast. Prior to the launching of its studio, reports and headlines from Bacolod City and the rest of Negros Occidental are aired live from the GMA Bacolod Control Room. On May 27, 2019, Atty. Sedfrey Cabaluna (also a high-ranking officer at Department of Tourism Region VI) is currently on an indefinite leave. Despite that, the program still maintained a tri-anchor format when reporters Darylle Marie Sarmiento and Zen Quilantang took turns as his replacement. On July 29, 2019; the newscast unveiled a minor revision of its logo, changing its font color to green, reflecting it with its co-produced national newscast GMA Regional TV Weekend News, which was launched on July 27. It was relaunched on August 12, adopting graphics and studio sets for Iloilo and Bacolod stations similar to its sister regional newscast Balitang Amianan and Balitang Bisdak. Anchors # Atty. Sedfrey Cabaluna (Main anchor, on indefinite leave) # Kaitlene Rivilla (Iloilo co-anchor) # Adrian Prietos (Bacolod co-anchor and correspondent) Reporters # Joecel Huesca (Program Manager/Executive Producer) #Ashley Liza (Senior Desk Editor) #Rudje Mar Sucaldito (Supervising Producer/Senior Desk Officer) # Zen Quilantang (Iloilo correspondent and relief anchor) # John Sala (Iloilo correspondent) # Darylle Marie Sarmiento (Iloilo correspondent and relief anchor) Segments #Bae ng Bayan #Balitang Barangay #Bantay Presyo #Breaking News #Bongga! #Fies-Ta! #HIV Watch #Kapuso Barangayan #Kapuso Lodi #Kapuso Serbisyo #Kwento ng Pilipino #Lakat sang Panahon #My Western Visayas #Namit! #Nga'a Man? #Prangkahanay #Ratsada Balita #RTV Presents #Spread Kindness #Sports Lang #Tsapa Reports